Paumé
by Laemia
Summary: Un an après la défaite de Xehanort, les mondes sont enfin en paix et les Porteurs de la Keyblade, ainsi que les habitants du Jardin Radieux, décident de fêter cela. Mais Lea agit bizarrement et pousse Riku à s'interroger.


**Genre :** Humour, Romance (si)

**Pairing :** Lea/Riku. Eh oui.

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, bla, bla, bla...

**Rating :** T bien mérité

**Contexte: **Bon, alors, petites précisions spatio-temporelles: l'histoire se passe après la défaite de Xehanort, donc dans un éventuel post-KH III (celui-ci est à peine en cours de développement, mais on s'en fout) et va donc contenir des spoilers sur... un peu tout les jeux, notamment 3D. Je préviens au cas où. Voilà voilà ! :)

**Remarques:** J'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire cet OS pour l'anniversaire du forum de KH (lien sur mon profil, si ça intéresse quelqu'un) et sur un pairing que je voulais faire depuis longtemps, même si je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu en fics... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

* * *

Riku fut surpris ce matin-là de ne voir personne dans la salle d'entraînement du Jardin Radieux. D'ordinaire, il y trouvait au moins Léon ou Terra. Sora et Lea, eux, venaient plutôt l'après-midi, n'ayant pas le courage de se lever avant une heure avancée. Il soupira. Tant pis, il devrait se débrouiller seul. Il préférait tout de même affronter un adversaire, mais bon.

Les mondes étaient en paix pour le moment, et ce depuis belle lurette, mais ils continuaient à s'entraîner régulièrement, histoire de ne pas perdre la main. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. Certes, Xehanort ne risquait pas de revenir semer le désordre, ayant été éliminé par Sora – et pour de bon, cette fois, vu qu'ils avaient détruits tout ce qui rappelait le vieux Maître de la Keyblade – mais l'univers n'était jamais à l'abri d'un nouvel ennemi. Ils avaient encore besoin de Porteurs de la Keyblade.

Aqua, Terra et Ventus étaient revenus également. Terra, Sora et Lea avaient passé leur examen de Maîtrise haut la main depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Kairi et Ventus s'entraînaient encore à la Contrée du Départ, sous la tutelle d'Aqua, et ne devraient pas tarder à passer Maîtres eux aussi.

En parlant de Kairi...

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et deux têtes rousses entrèrent dans la pièce. Riku reconnut sa meilleure amie, suivie par Lea qui affichait un sourire moqueur en fixant l'argenté. Un sourire presque sadique d'ailleurs, qui signifiait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Impression renforcée d'ailleurs par la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers lui, l'air énervé, en le pointant du doigt.

Elle était toujours aussi jolie, Kairi, voire même plus qu'avant – même si Riku la voyait plus comme une sœur qu'autre chose – mais là... elle lui faisait un peu peur, à vrai dire. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas, surpris.

« Alors, tu ne viens même plus me dire bonjour ? s'exclama la jeune fille, visiblement vexée.

-Euh... Peut-être parce que je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui. »

Elle logeait à la Contrée du Départ, son entraînement lui prenant beaucoup de temps, et cela faisait au moins deux mois qu'il ne l'avait plus revue. Pourtant, cette dernière remarque lui valu un coup derrière la tête.

« Tu n'as quand même pas oublié quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui, enfin ! » poursuivit Kairi.

Son ami allait lui répondre que si, mais il se mit à réfléchir, puis soupira.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

-Vous êtes tous impossibles à vivre, vraiment... » soupira la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lea s'avança à son tour en riant, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Riku.

« T'en fais pas, va, lui dit-il. Elle en colère parce que Sora a oublié aussi... et que lui ne s'en est pas souvenu du tout. »

L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, c'était bien le genre de Sora, d'oublier un événement aussi important.

« Et dire que c'est grâce à lui qu'on est là aujourd'hui... soupira-t-il, faussement exaspéré. Et il ne s'en souvient même pas.

-Tu peux parler ! lui fit Kairi.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas que grâce à lui, hein ! renchérit Lea. J'ai fait des trucs aussi.

-Comme quoi ? le taquina Kairi. Dormir ?

-Surveille tes paroles, jeune fille, la prévint-il. Tu risques de finir en barbecue. »

Riku les regarda se chamailler comme ça arrivait souvent lorsqu'on les mettait tous les deux dans la même pièce.

Cela faisait un an tout pile aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient vaincu Xehanort et tous ses réceptacles. Sora lui avait porté le coup fatal, mais en effet, comme disait Lea, ils avaient un peu tous aidé à la tâche. Il lui semblait qu'ils faisaient une fête pour l'occasion, ou un truc du genre, mais ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque Kairi le prit dans ses bras sans prévenir.

« Tu m'as manqué, en tout cas, lui dit-elle en le relâchant.

-Eh, j'ai pas eu de câlin, moi ! se plaignit Lea. Bon, Sora, je pouvais comprendre, vu que vous vous tournez autour depuis je sais pas combien de temps, mais là je proteste ! »

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille lui tira la langue.

« T'as pas été sage, c'est pour ça.

-Maiiis ! Riku, t'as vu comme elle est méchante avec moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasses ? T'as qu'à la frapper. Aïe !

-Ne lui dit pas de me frapper, toi !

-Ben quoi, tu sais te défendre, non ? répliqua l'argenté.

-Tout l'inverse de toi, visiblement, vu comme elle te martyrise... » fit observer Lea.

Ils rirent un moment, avant que le roux ne refasse des siennes. Sans prévenir, il prit Riku par le bras et l'attira à lui, enserrant sa taille de deux bras possessifs. Le pauvre eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il savait juste que des effluves épicées parvenaient à son nez, contre dans le cou de l'autre.

« Bah puisque c'est comme ça, annonça Lea, je kidnappe Riku et voilà !

-Mais lâche-moi ! s'exclama le concerné en le repoussant une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de raison.

-Oh, regarde-le, il rougit, c'est trop mignon ! se mit à rire Kairi. C'est pourtant pas ton genre, Riku. »

Le concerné baissa la tête et détourna le regard, sachant que ce n'était même pas la peine de nier avec ces deux-là. Encore que sa meilleure amie pourrait lâcher l'affaire, mais poussée par Lea... Enfin. Il sentait effectivement son visage chauffer pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, en plus.

Contre toute attente, Lea n'insista pas, se contentant d'un sourire étrange.

« Bon, on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, proposa-t-il. Sora tente de trouver des sacs de couchages dans la remise de Merlin.

-Pourquoi des sacs de couchages ? s'étonna Riku en suivant les deux roux hors de la salle d'entraînement.

-Attend, tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait juste écouter le discours barbant de Yen Sid et rester plantés là jusqu'à 22 heures avant d'aller au dodo ? fit son ami d'un air sarcastique.

-On se disait qu'on pourrait aller sur l'Ile après la fête du Jardin Radieux, histoire de faire une soirée sur la plage. Tu sais, entre Porteurs de la Keyblade. Evite d'en parler aux autres, par contre. Je ne pense pas que Léon et Aerith soient fans de ce genre de fête, mais Yuffie risque de vouloir venir. »

Ca ne lui paraissait pas une mauvaise idée. Bon, c'était un peu pompeux d'évincer tous ceux qui n'étaient par Porteurs, mais d'un autre côté... Ils ne se sentaient pas aussi proche des autres guerriers qu'entre eux. Ils formaient un groupe soudés, mine de rien.

« Mickey est au courant aussi ? questionna-t-il en se doutant néanmoins de la réponse.

-Nan. Il est un peu vieux pour ça, tu crois pas ?

-On ne sait pas quel âge il a, fit observer Kairi.

-La trentaine, facile, répondit le roux.

-Mais peut-être que les souris comptent les années différemment que nous, supposa Riku.

-Ca ne change pas grand-chose, répliqua Lea. Il ne doit pas savoir s'amuser... »

Pas faux. L'argenté appréciait beaucoup le Roi Mickey, qui s'était révélé un ami sans faille et qui l'avait aidé au Manoir Oblivion des années auparavant, mais il doutait que ce genre de fête – surtout proposée par Lea – ne lui convienne. Il était plutôt du genre à... se coucher à 22 heures, justement.

Tout en marchant vers la place de la ville, Riku observait le roux, qui marchait devant lui. C'était vrai qu'il s'était plutôt bien intégré à leur groupe, en un peu plus d'un an, et avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait toujours pensé que personne ne pourrait s'intégrer entre eux trois, mais... Enfin, ça s'expliquait par le fait que Lea possédait le même caractère immature que Sora, à peu de chose près. Et après s'être entraîné avec Kairi, ils étaient devenus presque inséparables, malgré leurs chamailleries. Le fait d'avoir vécu une guerre ensemble aidait également, sans doute.

Oh, ils s'entendaient bien avec le trio de Ventus, Terra et Aqua aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil, pas tout à fait. Même si Riku devait admettre qu'il considérait un peu Terra comme son mentor, bien qu'il soit passé Maître sans son aide – et avant son aîné, d'ailleurs.

Les autres s'affairaient déjà à accrocher diverses guirlandes plus ou moins assorties entre les toits de la ville. Riku leva la tête, perplexe. Soyons honnête, il trouvait ça assez moche. Un peu comme quand on orne un sapin de Noël avec des décorations de différentes couleurs et vieilles de vingt ans.

« Hum, c'est euh... commença-t-il.

-On sait, le coupa Lea. Mais évite de le dire à Aerith, la pauvre... Elle fait ce qu'elle peut, hein. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eut le temps de faire de nouvelles décos, donc ils ont dû prendre celles empilées dans le grenier du château. »

C'était vrai que cette année, malgré la défaite de Xehanort, avait été chargée. Entre les Examens de Maîtrise, la rénovation du Jardin Radieux et leurs patrouilles dans les mondes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien...

« Ah, vous êtes là ! C'est pas trop tôt. »

Il s'agissait de Sora, qui arrivait devant eux avec un grand sourire, les mains derrière la nuque.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, soupira Riku.

-Au fait Lea, fit le châtain en dévisageant celui. C'est pas grave si euh...

-Je suppose que si, vu la tête que tu fais, coupa le roux en soupirant. Mais je t'en prie, accouche.

-Bah euh... hésita l'autre, c'est que j'ai peut-être par inadvertance révélé un petit truc pas grave du tout à Donald et Dingo.

-Tu leur a dis pour la fête sur la plage, c'est ça ?

-Ouais...

-Sora, t'abuses !

-Mais c'est pas grave, ils le diront à personne ! Ils veulent juste venir. Donald s'est fâché de pas être invité et Dingo s'est mis en tête de nous surveiller. C'est pas comme si on allait faire des bêtises non plus, hein.

-Bah en fait, commença Lea, j'ai eut une brillante idée que nos deux animaux bipèdes pourraient bien réprouver. Rien de grave, mais bon, tu sais comme ils sont... »

Aussitôt, les yeux de Sora se mirent à briller d'un éclat presqu'enfantin alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Il était toujours prêt pour les conneries du roux, aussi peu engageantes soient-elles.

« Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

-Viens mon petit, je vais tout t'expliquer... »

Il prit le châtain par les épaules et l'entraîna à l'écart du groupe en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains pour lui raconter son projet. Riku et Kairi s'entreregardèrent, puis se mirent à rire.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas confiance ?

-Oh, ça ne doit pas être bien méchant, relativisa son amie.

-J'ai un doute.

-Mais toi, tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! le taquina la jeune fille en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-C'est pas vrai !

-A d'autres.

-Bon, moi je vais voir si les autres n'ont pas besoin d'aide » soupira l'argenté.

Il se dirigea vers Aerith qui donnait les directives un peu plus loin. Celle-ci l'attrapa avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et lui donna une bonne dizaine d'ordre à la suite – un miracle qu'il ait tout retenu – avant de passer à Kairi. Il sentait que la journée allait être longue.

Une fois qu'il eut rempli quelques une des tâches qu'on lui avait confié, Riku s'autorisa une pause de quelques minutes et s'écarta un peu de toute cette agitation. Yuffie, Cid, et Terra étaient en train de préparer la grande table. Oh, en d'autres circonstances, ce n'aurait pas été raisonnable de prévoir un repas de plein air sans protection contre la pluie, mais... Il y aurait pas mal de magiciens dans l'assemblée, ce soir-là, alors le mauvais temps ne serait pas un problème, si jamais celui-ci décidait de se montrer.

Un peu plus, loin, il aperçut Lea et Sora assis sur des marches, toujours en pleine discussion, si bien qu'ils ne le virent pas arriver.

« Je ne sais pas, disait le châtain d'un air peu convaincu. Ca peut être dangereux.

-Mais non, on fera attention ! Et puis, quel mal ça peut faire, vu qu'il y aura les deux zigotos pour nous surveiller ? En plus, c'est pas comme si c'était pas légal.

-Mouais, pas faux... »

Riku s'approcha d'eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous savez qu'il y en a qui bosse, pendant que vous vous la coulez douce ? soupira-t-il.

-Ouais, et on les en remercie ! répondit le roux avec un grand sourire.

-Bande de fainéants... »

Il s'installa du côté de Lea sur les marches. Sora se pencha vers lui.

« On discute de choses d'une importance capitale pour ce soir, lui fit-il.

-Chut, on est pas sensé en parler !

-Même à moi ? questionna Riku en haussant un sourcil.

-Surtout à toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sauras en temps voulu, okay ?

-En attendu, ce n'est pas juste que les autres bossent pendant que vous faites vos trucs louches dans votre coin... »

Aussitôt, le sourire de Lea s'agrandit. Et Riku commençait à le connaître, ce sourire. Il s'agissait de celui qui disait « tu as dit une connerie sans t'en rendre compte, et je vais en profiter pour sortir une remarque douteuse ». Oui, très précis. Il fallait dire que ça l'exaspérait un peu quand ça arrivait. Et en plus, ça dévergondait Sora, qui ne sortait jamais ce genre de choses avant de connaître Lea, mais il fallait reconnaître que le roux avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui. Bref.

« Oh, tu sais, mon Riku, si on avait vraiment voulu faire des trucs louches, on aurait été dans un endroit plus discret...

-Je ne suis pas _ton_ Riku, et je ne veux pas connaître les détails, sortit celui-ci en essayant de virer l'affreuse image mentale qui venait de s'imposer à lui.

-De toute façon, Sora, c'est pas mon genre.

-Eh ! protesta ce dernier.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te dérange.

-Je suis le genre de tout le monde, d'abord ! répliqua le châtain en faisant la moue.

-Ben pas le mien.

-Le mien non plus, ajouta l'argenté.

-Oh, vous êtes méchants avec moi !

-Oui eh bien, excuse-moi mon chou, rétorqua le rouquin en le détaillant, mais t'es un peu trop maigrichon pour moi. Tu tiendrais jamais le coup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-T'es vraiment dégueulasse, quand tu t'y mets » le gronda Riku.

L'autre se tourna vers lui, le détaillant de bas en haut avant d'afficher un air satisfait, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'un éclat étrange. L'argenté se recula légèrement, se forçant à ne pas détourner le regard. Il se sentait... gêné ? Un peu, oui. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, vu comment cet idiot le dévisageait.

« Quoi encore ?

-Oh, rien, je me disais que... Toi, tu tiendrais le coup. »

Mais c'était pas vrai ! Est-ce que ce type avait été créé juste pour embarrasser son entourage avec ses remarques à la con ? Il ne paraissait même pas désolé. Et pour ne rien arranger, ça faisait rire Sora, à côté... Franchement, Riku les aimait bien mais des fois...

« Bon, eh bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, déclara le châtain en se levant, mais Ven a une nouvelle technique à me montrer, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Vous savez où il traîne, par hasard ?

-Je crois qu'il aide Aqua à faire je ne sais pas trop quoi, répondit son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules.

-Super précis, comme renseignement... »

Il s'éloigna avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

Sora s'entendait plutôt bien avec Ventus, depuis que ce dernier avait été libéré. Ils passaient du temps ensemble chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et au moins le blond n'avait pas une mauvaise influence sur lui comme un certain roux de sa connaissance...

« Eh, finit par dire Lea en brisant le silence qui s'était installé, tu t'y connais en informatique, toi ?

-Euh... Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

La technologie sur son île était plutôt limité. Ils avaient l'électricité courante, l'eau chaude, la télévision et toutes ces choses, mais côté ordinateur, on ne trouvait pas beaucoup plus élaboré qu'une calculatrice. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à voyager entre les mondes, Riku s'en sortait un peu mieux de ce côté-là, ayant eu l'occasion d'apprendre un peu à se servir d'appareils électroniques, mais ses connaissances sur le sujet restaient plutôt faibles.

« Non, c'est juste Cid qui me demandait de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, ce matin, répondit son ami en haussant les épaules. Il veut installer un nouveau programme qu'il a trouvé dans une remise. Google, je crois que ça s'appelle. »

L'argenté haussa les sourcils.

« Google ? répéta-t-il, perplexe. Drôle de nom.

-Oui, hein ? Ça sonne comme gogole, ah, ah... D'après lui, ce serait bien pratique. Ca permettrait de trouver des tonnes d'informations sur un peu tout.

-Comment ça, tout ?

-Ben... Tout. Genre, tu cherches des informations sur euh, les furoncles, et pouf, t'as des informations sur les furoncles !

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle, rétorqua Riku. Je crois à la magie, mais ça, c'est impossible. »

Même Tron ne savait pas tout, alors ça l'étonnerait fortement qu'un logiciel obscur et poussiéreux retrouvé dans un placard ne réussisse cet exploit.

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en tout cas.

-Il se moque de toi. Ou bien il a mal compris.

-Peut-être... répondit Lea en bâillant. Remarque, on s'en fout, vu qu'il arrive pas à l'installer.

-Pas faux. »

S'en suivit un court instant de silence, assez peu commun avec Lea. Celui-ci semblait soudainement perdu dans ses pensées, le regard lointain et sérieux comme rarement. Il n'était pas trop difficile de deviner à quoi il pensait, vu la date.

« Déjà un an, hein ? soupira-t-il comme pour confirmer l'impression de l'argenté.

-Ça passe vite...

-Tu trouves ? Enfin, c'est vrai que, maintenant, oui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le roux hésita avant de répondre, toujours sans le regarder.

« Rien, juste que les premiers mois m'ont parus durer des siècles ! Maintenant, ça va. Il y a même des jours où je n'y pense pas. Presque pas. »

Riku ne demanda pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Il devait penser à son ami, celui dont le Simili avait été utilisé par Xehanort. Il se souvenait encore d'avoir vu Lea détruire Saïx lui-même, après un affrontement chaotique. Après cela, il avait cherché dans les mondes, longtemps, mais Isa n'était jamais réapparu sous sa forme d'origine. Ce ne devait pas être facile, de se dire que son meilleur ami ne reviendrait jamais... Alors il ne dit rien, parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager comment réconforter l'autre – puis même, ce n'était pas trop son genre.

Et puis, le rouquin reprit sa bonne humeur habituelle, en un rien de temps qui surprit l'autre. Il avait beau le côtoyer depuis longtemps à présent, il l'étonnerait toujours...

« Enfin, je devrais voir si on a besoin de moi, plutôt que de traîner comme une larve, nan ?

-Ah, parce que tu n'en es pas une ? plaisanta Riku.

-Pas encore tout à fait, non, et je préférerais éviter de le devenir ! En tout cas... »

Un mince sourire aux lèvres, il se rapprocha de l'argenté, qui ne comprenait pas, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Quoi donc? s'étonna Riku en haussant les sourcils.

-Réfléchi.

-Que Sora était maigrichon ? Tu peux parler je te signa- »

Il fut coupé par un rire.

« Pas vraiment ça. Un peu après.

-Euh... J'ai peur de comprendre.

-Ah, t'es vraiment trop mignon, Riku... »

Et avant que le concerné ait pu répondre que non, c'était pas vrai, et qu'il fallait arrêter de dire des trucs ambigus comme ça, les lèvres de l'autre se retrouvèrent sur sa joue, puis s'en écartèrent tout aussitôt.

L'argenté fixa Lea sans comprendre. Celui-ci se leva d'un air nonchalant, visiblement content du trouble de l'autre. Il s'éloigna tout aussi légèrement, sans un mot de plus. Riku porta une main à sa joue, confus.

Ce n'était pas le genre de son ami, de faire ça, même pour plaisanter. Enfin, peut-être que si, remarque. Il ne voyait que cette explication... Du moins, il ne voyait que cela qui soit rationnel. Ou pas. Et si... ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Terra qui arriva devant lui.

« Aerith te cherche. Tout va bien ?

-Euh, ça va, oui... Dis, Terra ?

-Oui ? »

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas demander conseil à Terra pour quelque chose qui ne voulait probablement rien dire de toute façon ! Ce serait bête. Et il ne savait même pas quelle question poser, tiens.

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas important » fit-il.

Son aîné eut l'air peu convaincu, mais hocha la tête, le laissant rejoindre Aerith qui voulait sûrement le sermonner pour avoir fait une pause trop longue...

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre notable, à part Sora qui manqua de se faire écraser par une poutre. Enfin, dans l'ensemble, ils s'en sortirent plutôt bien pour tout installer avant le soir. La place de la ville se transforma du tout au tout, comportant à présent deux longues tables joliment décorées ainsi qu'une estrade.

Néanmoins, Riku fut pensif toute la journée. Oh, il n'était pas du genre à s'en faire pour ce genre de choses et aurait certainement pensé que cela ne signifiait rien... Sauf que le comportement de Lea l'intriguait depuis quelques temps déjà, même si c'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin dans le sous-entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait en déduire, au juste ? Qu'il lui plaisait ? Ok, galère.

Et ça le fit s'interroger. Lui, Riku, il en pensait quoi, au juste ? Bon d'accord, il s'entendait bien avec Lea. Plutôt très bien, même, et il s'était habitué à sa présence avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais ça ne signifiait rien, si ? Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir, à vrai dire. Pas de cette façon. Et du coup, il avait... Non, pas un doute, pas tout à fait. Plutôt une nouvelle façon de réfléchir à la chose. Tout ça à cause d'un sous-entendu douteux et d'un bisou sur la joue. Rah...

Et il ne pouvait faire part de ses doutes à personne, parce qu'il trouvait tout ça tellement stupide... On lui dirait sûrement qu'il s'en faisait pour rien. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait lui accorder de temps aujourd'hui. Il attendrait un moment, quelques jours peut-être, pour être sûr... Ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Le crépuscule ne tarda pas à tomber sur le Jardin Radieux. Evidemment, le Roi Mickey était présent, accompagné de Donald et Dingo ainsi que le magicien Yen Sid qui devait d'ailleurs faire un discours pour l'occasion. Ils reçurent également certains habitants d'autres mondes, qui se trouvaient au courant de la guerre contre Xehanort et avaient été des alliés pendant celle-ci. Les Princesses de Coeur et leurs compagnons, bien sûr, mais les Trois Fées, le roi Triton – exceptionnellement pourvu de jambes – et sa fille Ariel, le Chat de Cheshire que personne n'avait invité, le Père Noël, le Génie et quelques autres. Cela faisait bizarre de voir tout ce beau monde à la même grande table.

Riku, lui, prit place entre Terra et Kairi et en face de Sora. Lea s'assit à côté de ce dernier. Lorsque l'argenté croisa son regard, il s'efforça de deviner à quoi il pensait, en vain. Ses iris vert acide brillaient d'amusement pour une raison connue de lui seule. Pour déchiffrer un type comme ça, même avec de l'habitude, sérieusement... Si ça se trouvait, en fait, il se faisait des idées depuis tout à l'heure.

Une fois que tout le monde eut pris place aux tables – vides pour le moment, bien que joliment décorées de fleurs et de rubans en tout genre – Yen Sid s'avança sur l'estrade, dans son éternelle robe de mage, et attendit le silence complet. Ce qui fut plutôt difficile au vu du nombre de convives et de l'excitation de certains. Il se tint droit tout du long, son regard sévère fixé sur l'assemblée, avant de commencer à parler. Son monologue traita de la lutte entre Lumière et Ténèbres, de l'harmonie qui régnait désormais entre les mondes, mais les enjoignait tous à ne pas relâcher leur vigilance car le pire pouvait toujours arriver.

Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par se taire. Merlin, sortant alors sa montre à gousset de sa poche, eut un petit rire avant d'annoncer :

« Eh bien, je crois que nous avons suffisamment fait attendre nos invités ! Il serait temps de servir le repas, non ? »

Il sortit alors sa baguette, fit un moulinet du poignet, et les plats apparurent par magie devant les convives alors que de la musique sortie de nulle part se fit entendre. Tout se passa relativement bien, hormis Yuna, Rikku et Paine, les trois petite terreurs du Jardin Radieux, qui volaient de la nourriture à même les assiettes pendant que Yuffie tentait de les arrêter, en vain.

Du côté des Porteurs de Keyblade, la discussion allait bon train.

« T'es vraiment pire qu'une mère, pour ça, fit remarquer Lea à Aqua après que celle-ci ait raconté une histoire plus ou moins embarrassante au sujet de Ventus. Limite, on dirait que tu vas nous sortir des photos de lui bébé en train de prendre son bain. C'est flippant.

-Ah non, ça, je n'en ai pas ! Par contre, une fois, il a-

-Eh, arrête, on a compris ! C'est cruel, ce que tu fais, se mit à bouder le blond.

-On plaisante, Ven, soit pas grincheux comme ça » rit Terra en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils étaient heureux, à présent. Et à peine un an auparavant, ce n'était pas encore gagné... Ils avaient vécu tant de choses horribles, et pourtant, rien n'avait pu entacher leur amitié.

La nuit tomba finalement sur la ville, rendant visibles les nombreux mondes qui les entouraient. Merlin et Cid firent exploser quelques feux d'artifices, après s'être disputés sur la manière de s'y prendre. Alors que tout le monde ou presque fixait le spectacle, Sora et Lea se dévissaient le cou pour apercevoir la cargaison de fusées encore au sol.

« Il y en a en rab', annonça le roux. Beaucoup.

-T'es sûr, hein ? questionna Sora, pas suffisamment grand pour vérifier par lui-même.

-Ouais. Passe sous la table et va en prendre.

-T'es sérieux ? J'vais me faire repérer !

-Moins que si, moi, j'y allais. Dépêche-toi pendant qu'ils regardent pas !

-C'est trop loin, t'es malade ! protesta vivement le châtain.

-Alors c'était ça, votre discussion importante de tout à l'heure, devina Riku.

-Eh non ! lui répondit Lea avec un sourire mystérieux. Enfin, oui, ça aussi, mais y'a mieux.

-Ca fait peur... marmonna l'autre.

-Oh, mais non ! Bon Sora, tu te dépêche ou quoi ?

-Mais comment veux-tu que je fasses ça, espèce de grande nouille ?

-Je sais pas, c'est pas moi le petit malin qui ait sauvé les mondes ! protesta le roux. Sert toi de ta Keyblade. T'as pas un sort pour attirer les objets à toi ?

-C'est une clé, pas une baguette magique, neuneu.

-J'vois pas la différence. Et si tu continues à m'insulter, le hérisson, on va te retrouver noyé sur la plage demain matin. »

Pour toute réponse, Sora lui tira la langue de façon très mature. Kairi se mêla alors de la conversation.

« Et si vous attendiez que Cid aille ranger les fusées en trop ? proposa-t-elle. L'un de vous n'aura qu'à le suivre en silence.

-Il va fermer la remise la clé, aussi ! On ne pourra plus l'ouvrir !

-... Sora.

-Quoi ?

-T'en as une, de clé, je te signales.

-Oh. Ah oui. On fait comme ça, alors ? »

Et effectivement, ils firent comme ça. Une fois le feu d'artifice fini, Cid s'éloigna avec la caisse de fusées. Presque aussitôt, Sora se précipita sous la table et ressortit de l'autre côté, avant de s'éloigner dans l'obscurité des ruelles adjacentes.

« Eh ben, vous avez l'air de prendre tout ça vraiment au sérieux... constata Aqua.

-Oui eh bien, que veux-tu, il faut au moins ça pour avoir une fête digne de ce nom ! Et crois moi, je suis l'expert en la matière !

-Toi ? fit Riku, amusé. Je ne t'ai jamais vu organiser la moindre soirée avant.

-On était un peu occupés, avant, rétorqua le roux. Et je te signales que je piquais des bouteilles de vodka dans la réserve de Cid quand tu portais encore des couches, mon grand.

-T'exagères un peu.

-A peine. Tu devais avoir quoi, six ans ?

-Mais tu étais mineur ! s'exclama Ventus comme s'il s'agissait d'un crime de la plus haute importance.

-Ouais, je sais. Et alors ?

-Wouah...

-Ne prend pas exemple sur lui, Ven, soupira Aqua.

-Et voilà ! déclara Lea, amusé. Tu vois que tu te prends pour sa mère ? En plus, maintenant, il est en âge de boire. Lâche-le un peu, ton garçon.

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il doit le faire.

-C'est vrai que t'es trop protectrice avec lui, des fois, fit observer Terra. Laisse-le un peu tranquille...

-Oh, pas toi aussi ! désespéra la jeune femme. »

Sora finit par revenir, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« J'ai planqué la marchandise avec le reste, fit-il à Lea.

-Le reste ? répéta Kairi en haussant un sourcil. On peut savoir ce que vous avez prévu d'autre ?

-Nan.

-Oh, allez !

-Nan j'te dis. Discute pas, rouquine.

-Oh, c'est intelligent, ça, surtout que t'es aussi roux que moi !

-Elle n'a pas tort...

-Oui, on avait pas besoin de toi pour constater ça, Terra. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus. Riku suivait plus ou moins la discussion sans vraiment y prêter attention plus que cela, réfléchissant.

Que ferait-il, si jamais il était vraiment amoureux de Lea ? Mais si ça se trouvait, il se faisait des idées, juste à cause des conneries de l'autre roux. Il n'en savait rien du tout. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un. Enfin, il avait embrassé Kairi à l'école primaire, mais ça ne comptait pas, hein. Et il avait trouvé ça plutôt collant, mouillé et pas agréable. Bref, passons.

En plus, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que Lea ne le mène en bateau. Il avait dû dire ça pour plaisanter, tout à l'heure... Et pas question de lui demander. A tous les coups, il lui répondrait encore quelque chose de peu clair. Quelle galère, vraiment !

Et il ne pouvait même pas demander conseil à son meilleur ami. Ce nabot ne voyait même pas que Kairi en pinçait pour lui alors que ça crevait les yeux. Néanmoins, pas question de demander à cette dernière non plus. Oh, elle saurait tenir sa langue, il n'en doutait pas, sauf qu'il ne se voyait pas parler de ça avec une fille. Mais alors, qui restait qui soit assez calé sur le sujet pour-

Terra. Bien sûr.

Lui et Aqua filaient – à peu près – le grand amour depuis... Riku ne savait pas trop, en fait. Sans doute après la défaite de Xehanort, à moins que cela ne dure déjà d'avant. Au début, ils avaient tenté de le cacher, mais ça crevait tellement les yeux, ça aussi...

Bref. De toute façon, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui parler de ça comme ça... Cela faisait un peu soudain. Puis même, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Les convives commençaient déjà à quitter les lieux. Pourtant, il était encore relativement tôt...

« On devrait y aller aussi, non ? proposa alors Aqua.

-Ouaip' ! Si possible avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. »

Le groupe quitta la table le plus discrètement possible. Bien entendu, Donald et Dingo les virent partir et insistèrent pour venir, puisque Sora leur avait parlé de leur petite fête sur la plage. Lea ne semblait pas ravi, mais cela ne dérangeait pas les autres. Après tout, ils ne comptaient pas faire de bêtises, si ?

Eh bien... En arrivant à l'endroit où Sora et Lea avaient entreposés les « affaires » nécessaires à la soirée, Riku comprit pourquoi ça n'enchantait pas ce dernier que des adultes – enfin, ils étaient tous plus ou moins adultes, à présent – les surveillent. Oh, les fusées se trouvaient bien là, de même que des marshmallows à faire griller au coin du feu, mais également... Des bouteilles. Et certainement pas de jus de fraises.

« Alors c'était ça, votre super plan ? soupira l'argenté sans savoir quoi en penser.

-Ouais, cool hein ? Bon, j'ai mis du temps à convaincre Sora, mais vous êtes tous majeurs, nan ?

-Je m'en doutais un peu, marmonna Aqua. Mais bon... »

Riku ne voyait pas vraiment le problème. Il savait que certains mondes, dont le Château Disney, se trouvaient moins à l'aise sur certains thèmes, mais de là d'où il venait, ça passait – bon, ça dépendait aussi des gens. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de participer à une fête avec alcool. Donald ne paraissait pas ravi.

« Mais ça va pas de dévergonder les autres, oui ? cancana-t-il à l'attention du roux.

-Oh, laisse-les s'amuser, Donald... dit doucement Dingo. De toute façon, on est là pour les surveiller, non ? Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de grave ?

-Hum... »

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu, mais n'insista pas et les laissa emporter tout ça jusqu'au vaisseau Gummi le plus proche. Ils parvinrent par un miracle difficilement explicable à tous s'entasser dedans. Malgré une conduite plutôt approximative de la part de Sora, ils arrivèrent à bon port, sur la petite île où personne ne se rendait jamais, à part les enfants – déjà couchés à cette heure, de toute façon.

Ils s'installèrent sur la plage en rond, autour d'un feu de camp allumé par Lea – qui avait conservé les pouvoirs de son Simili après la disparition de celui-ci et pouvait donc leur fournir une flamme sans trop se forcer. Les marshmallows et les bouteilles passèrent de main en main, même si certains ne burent pas – Donald, Dingo, et Aqua, en fait. D'ailleurs, cette dernière considéra Ventus d'un mauvais œil lorsqu'il décapsula une canette d'elle ne savait pas trop quoi, mais finit par soupirer sans rien dire.

« Mais dis, où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça, Lea ? demanda Terra.

-Ah, ça ! J'ai dû batailler longuement. Bon, heureusement, Cid cache toujours son whisky dans le même coin. J'ai aussi fait un peu de trafic avec Aladdin et le Père Noël. De toute façon, lui, il me devait dix ans de cadeaux, ah, ah. »

Les conversations allaient bon train, par petit groupe, mais Riku restait silencieux. Il tenta de ne pas se faire trop évident en observant de loin un certain rouquin. Puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de réponse au niveau sentimental, son cœur faisant une espèce d'immense bordel chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il tentait de se demander si Lea lui plaisait physiquement. Hm, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, en effet. Après... Est-ce qu'il aimerait l'embrasser, si l'occasion se présentait ? Difficile à dire. Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça, ça devenait bizarre...

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Riku ? »

Il s'agissait de Terra, qui lui avait parlé à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, ayant sans doute remarqué le trouble de son cadet. Etrange, venant de lui, car d'habitude il ne remarquait pas grand-chose... Ou bien ça devait vraiment être évident.

« Oh, c'est juste... souffla celui-ci. Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué.

-Je peux toujours tenter de comprendre, affirma l'autre en souriant. Sauf si tu ne veux pas en parler, bien sûr.

-Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux d'Aqua ? » demanda-t-il d'un coup, sans savoir comment amener ça autrement.

La question eut pour effet de faire buguer Terra un instant, et même de le faire rougir un peu de gêne.

« Pardon, si tu veux pas répondre... commença Riku.

-Non, non, ça va ! le rassura son aîné. C'est juste que tu m'as pris au dépourvu, hm. Et en fait... Je ne sais pas trop, ça s'est un peu fait tout seul, en fait. Je crois qu'on s'est un peu toujours tourné autour. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles que j'avais rencontrées, c'est tout. Et euh... Après la défaite de Xehanort, lorsque je suis revenu, c'est elle qui m'a avoué ses sentiments en premier. Elle ne voulait plus prendre le risque de me perdre sans me l'avoir dit, et c'était réciproque... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Bah... Je pense que c'est évident, déclara Riku en détournant le regard.

-Hm, je vois. Quelqu'un te plaît.

-Oui. Peut-être. J'en sais rien... Je sais même pas si c'est réciproque où s'il se fout juste de moi. »

Cette histoire le paumait vraiment. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'embrouillait tout seul et que son cœur tentait de se suicider en implosant. Joyeux, tout ça.

« D'accord, dit Terra. Je pense que tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de savoir.

-Non, je n'irais pas lui en parler, répliqua l'argenté. C'est trop ridicule.

-Je ne trouve pas, moi. De toute façon, ça ne presse pas... Parle-lui quand tu en auras le courage. »

Le courage, hein ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme un lâche. Mais il devait avouer que là... Il soupira, se détestant de se laisser perturber pour si peu.

« Bon, et si on sortait les feux d'artifice ? » déclara Sora en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il s'approcha des fusées et en saisit une, excité comme une puce. Il prit tout de même le temps d'examiner l'objet.

« Mais comment ça marche... ?

-Donne-moi ça, ordonna Donald. Je crois que je sais.

-Hum, tu as déjà fait ça avant ?

-Non, mais je suis magicien, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. »

Il prit la fusée des mains de Sora, puis s'éloigna un peu pour observer, planta la chose dans le sol, sembla chercher quelque chose comme un interrupteur... Sans le prévenir, Lea envoya une flammèche sur la ficelle qui servait de détonateur. La fusée partit tandis que le canard, emporté par l'élan de celle-ci, atterrit le bec le premier dans le sable. Peu après, une explosion retentissant dans le ciel alors qu'une fleur bleue s'y épanouissait, puis mourrait tout aussitôt dans l'océan.

« Pas mal » commenta Kairi alors que Donald râlait quelque chose d'incompréhensible en reprenant sa place initiale.

Ventus et Sora s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour faire exploser les autres feux d'artifice. Même Donald finit par oublier sa mauvaise humeur et par rire avec les autres pendant ce temps. Riku lui-même faillit en oublier ses problèmes du moment. Ceux-ci les rattrapèrent lorsqu'il fut le seul à remarquer que Lea s'éclipsait vers l'autre côté de l'île, profitant de l'agitation des autres pour s'éloigner.

L'argenté haussa les épaules et reprit une gorgée d'une bouteille quelconque qui traînait par là. Il se sentait étrangement bien. L'alcool devait commencer à faire son effet...

* * *

Lea avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu du reste du groupe, et avait saisi l'occasion lorsque les gosses s'étaient mis à faire joujou avec les fusées. Oh, ça l'amusait également, bien entendu, mais là... Il s'agissait d'un jour spécial, après tout, et même s'il fallait le prendre dans la joie... certaines choses ne devaient pas être oubliées.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Cela déjà un moment qu'il avait enterré l'idée qu'Isa soit vivant quelque part, à le chercher. Oh, bien sûr, il existait bien des mondes et il ne pouvait pas tous les fouiller, peut-être qu'il se trouvait sur l'un d'entre eux... Mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il le considérait comme définitivement perdu. Ça avait été dur, les premiers temps, mais s'il passait sa vie à chercher celui qui avait compté le plus pour lui autrefois, il se serait détruit de l'intérieur. Ça le tuait, il le savait, alors il avait fait une croix définitive et forcée sur le passé. A cause de Xehanort, le Simili d'Isa n'avait pas pu, en disparaissant, redonner vie à son original. Il se trouvait bien trop corrompu pour cela.

Et puis, malgré l'absence d'Isa, Lea s'était surpris à éprouver des sentiments un peu plus qu'amicaux pour une certaine personne. Cela ne faisait que quelques temps qu'il parvenait à ne plus culpabiliser vis-à-vis de son ancien amant, par rapport à cela. Après tout, la vie était trop courte pour qu'il gâche encore une relation à cause des fantômes de son passé...

Sauf que Riku ne semblait pas comprendre ses allusions. Alors il passait à la vitesse supérieure, sans néanmoins se déclarer explicitement à l'argenté. Il trouvait ça plutôt amusant, en fait, de le voir perplexe face à ses actes. Amusant, mais un peu frustrant tout de même... Il ne faudra pas que cette situation dure trop longtemps, non plus !

En parlant du loup, il ne l'entendit arriver que lorsque celui-ci atterrit mollement près de lui, sur le sable, et faillit sursauter à sa vue.

« Putain Riku, me fait pas peur comme ça... Si tu veux me tuer, je suis pas sûr que la crise cardiaque soit un moyen très fiable.

-Les autres ont sortis les sacs de couchages.

-Euh... Ok. »

Ca n'avait pas grand-chose à voir... Le roux jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre, qui le fixait également, d'un air neutre.

« Dis, t'es certain que tu vas b- »

Lea n'eut jamais l'idée de finir sa phrase, ne se souvint même pas de ce qu'il allait dire, puisque, sans prévenir, Riku prit son visage entre ses paumes et... l'embrassa. Fortement intrigué, le roux répondit tout de même au baiser sans poser de question, plaçant ses mains sur la taille de l'autre pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air leur manquèrent et qu'ils se séparèrent qu'il se dit que quelque chose clochait. Jamais son ami n'aurait fait ça en temps normal. Et son regard vitreux le mit sur la piste.

« Euh, c'était cool, j'suis flatté, tout ça, mais je crois que t'as trop bu, fit-il. Donc on va retourner là-bas et... »

Encore une fois, il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, puisque des lèvres avides s'emparèrent des siennes, avec plus d'ardeur que la première fois. Une petite voix disait à Lea qu'il ferait mieux de l'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie que cela cesse. Une décharge électrique couru le long de ses reins lorsque Riku se colla davantage contre lui, et qu'un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Il songea sérieusement que, tant pis, hein...

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'argenté n'était pas conscient de ses actes. Ah, quelle idée, vraiment, de les inciter à boire... Finalement, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça. Il parvint à se détacher de lui quelques instants.

« Bon euh, Riku, tu m'emmerdes pas le moins du monde là, mais... Faut que t'arrête. Vraiment, tu sais pas ce que tu fais. »

Mais ses protestations ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet. Blasé, le roux soupira, avant de repousser l'autre violemment, le faisant atterrir sur le sable avec un cri d'indignation.

« Voilà, ça c'est fait... marmonna Lea plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre en se relevant. Bon, comment je fais maintenant, pour te ramener là-bas ?

-Besoin d'aide ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Terra.

« Ah, tu me sauves la vie ! Il faudrait transporter cette jeune loque jusqu'à son sac de couchage et je me demandais comment m'y prendre. »

La loque en question semblait comater légèrement sur le sol. Terra soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de le relever et de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres. Lea les suivit sans se presser.

« J'ai manqué beaucoup de trucs ?

-A part Sora qui a failli aller se noyer dans la mer, pas grand-chose... »

Le roux éclata de rire en imaginant la scène. Il aurait bien aimé voir ça. Quoique, il préférait ce qu'il venait de se dérouler avec Riku, même si celui-ci ne s'en souviendrait certainement plus le lendemain et n'avait pas toute sa raison à ce moment. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait ça, au juste ? Bon, certes, il se doutait bien que l'alcool n'y était pas étranger, mais... se pourrait-il que l'argenté ressente quelque chose pour lui ? Ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'attirance ? Hum, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se baser sur ça...

Néanmoins, il n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler les événements de la veille, ne serait-ce que pour observer sa réaction. Tiens, oui, cela risquait d'être amusant. Et il serait fixé, au moins.

* * *

Le lendemain, Riku se réveilla avec l'impression que les cellules de son cerveau se détruisaient de l'intérieur et Kairi qui le secouait pour qu'il se lève. Il fallait encore nettoyer tout le bazar éparpillé sur la plage avant de rentrer au Jardin Radieux. Aucun d'eux, bien entendu, n'avait pensé à prendre de médicaments pour faire passer la gueule de bois. Bah voyons...

Ce fut donc dans un état de zombification totale que l'argenté dû se lever, du sable traînant encore dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Ah, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Enfin... Il y avait pire que lui. Surtout Sora et Ventus, en fait, qui devaient supporter encore moins l'alcool que lui. Aqua ne leur fit pas la morale, leur conseillant plutôt de rester allongés pendant que les autres nettoyaient. Donald, en revanche, n'hésita pas à les traiter d'inconscients, renforçant leur mal de tête avec ses caquètements insupportables. Heureusement, Dingo le calma. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment en vouloir au canard. Il agissait comme ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux, mais tout de même...

Ils rentrèrent en vaisseau Gummi et la plupart durent se retenir de ne pas vomir durant le trajet. Etrangement, Lea tenait la forme, peut-être parce qu'il avait l'habitude ou parce qu'il n'avait, au final, pas bu tant que ça.

En parlant de Lea... Les souvenirs de la veille commençaient à revenir à Riku, par morceaux, mais il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il y voyait. Enfin, pour le moment, il s'en fichait un peu, tellement il se trouvait dans le gaz.

Une fois arrivés, ils se firent brièvement sermonner par Aerith de ne pas les avoir prévenus, blablabla, puis ils purent se rendre dans leurs chambre respectives. Riku fila prendre une douche, puis se recoucha le temps que son mal de tête ne passe.

Il se réveilla à nouveau vers le milieu de l'après-midi. A présent, ses souvenirs de la soirée revenaient plus nettement, mis à part les derniers qui lui arrivaient par bribes alarmantes. Non, il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ! Oh, quelle catastrophe... En plus, il se souvenait bel et bien d'avoir embrassé Lea de son plein gré, mais la suite... Le trou noir. Et si... ? Non, non tout mais pas ça !

Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille voir le roux pour éclairer cette affaire. Parce que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que le roux en ait profité. Quoique, il n'était pas fourbe à ce point, si ?

Riku se leva donc et sortit à la recherche de son ami. Il finit par le retrouver dehors, assis sur un banc, seul.

« Ah, y'en a au moins un qui ne dort plus ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'argenté arriver. Ben t'en fais une tête dis donc. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, s'asseyant à ses côtés, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Il fixa ses mains un moment, avant de finalement déclarer :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir ?

-Ah, ça ! s'exclama Lea avec un petit rire. Si tu me demandes, j'imagine qu'il y a certains trucs qui te reviennent en mémoire.

-C'est flou... soupira-t-il. Je me souviens juste qu'on était tous les deux et...

-Et quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien.

-Non, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il se fichait de lui. Ça se voyait à son sourire moqueur insupportable.

« Bref, soupira Riku. Je me demandais... Je veux dire, je me souviens pas de, euh... de la suite, en fait. »

Le roux éclata de rire.

« Oh, c'est trop chou ! T'as peur qu'on ait fait des bêtises, c'est ça ?

-...

-Bon, je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Lea en reprenant un peu de son sérieux. J'étais parti m'isoler un peu sur la plage. T'es arrivé et tu m'as sauté dessus. Bon, évidemment, hein, ça m'a pas déplu, mais je t'ai repoussé quand même, vu que je me doutais bien que tu voulais pas vraiment que ça arrive. Après, Terra est venu et t'a aidé à te mettre dans ton sac de couchage. Voilà.

-C'est tout, t'es sûr ?

-Mais oui, t'en fais pas. »

Riku ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'entente du récit de l'autre. Purée, il ne toucherait plus jamais à une seule goutte d'alcool ! Sur ce coup-là, il avait vraiment abusé. Sans compter que maintenant, un autre souci le tracassait...

« Et... commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Non, vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Il s'interrompit en sentant une main prendre la sienne et releva les yeux vers Lea, qui, pour une fois, paraissait sérieux.

« T'en fais pas, le rassura celui-ci. Je comprendrais que t'ai besoin de réfléchir. En tout cas, moi, je suis sûr de ce que je ressens.

-C'est à dire ? questionna Riku.

-Devine. »

Et puis il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, légèrement, lui laissant le temps de le repousser s'il voulait, puis finit par approfondir le baiser en voyant que l'argenté y répondait positivement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire pour une raison qui leur échappa un peu, se sentant juste... Bien.

Cela changeait d'un an auparavant, lorsque Xehanort sévissait et que leur destin à tous était plus qu'incertain... Un temps de souffrance et d'obscurité. Mais à présent, ils pouvaient faire une croix sur le passé et débuter un avenir plus heureux.


End file.
